Halloween Horror Funny Show
by kocylender
Summary: Tout est dans le titre, rien à redire.
1. Chapter 1

HALLOWEEN HORROR FUNNY SHOW

Bienvenue dans CDZHHFS. Vous allez peut être voir passer des fantômes des trucs bizarres, des plats succulents, des zombies, des bonbons, des cruches, des vases…Enfin bref Commençons ce premier épisode avec un couple qui astrologiquement est incompatible. Mais c'est pas grave, on les aime quand même .Thouaka, ce chapitre t'es destiné. Merci pour l'idée MOUHAHAHAHAHA. Merci à ma belle, mon adorable Tigrossonrus, qui fait de magnifique ballet sous l'eau, pour m'avoir remise sous le droit chemin pour cette fics. HALLOWEEN HORROR FUNNY SHOW COMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNCE.

Camus venait de s'installer près de sa cheminée de son temple. Il avait préparé une théière, une petite couverture, même s'il ne craignait pas le froid et prit un livre. Il s'installa confortablement et commença sa lecture. C'était un livre que Milo lui avait donné, un roman policier. Il commença à lire le premier chapitre, puis le deuxième et ainsi de suite. Arrivé enfin au dernier chapitre, il lâcha le livre et vit que le feu commençait à s'éteindre. Il regarda tout autour de lui et décida d'aller se coucher. Il prit un peu d'eau le versa dans la cheminée et prit la direction de la cuisine quand soudain le feu se ralluma dans le foyer. Il renifla le pichet d'eau pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas de la voldka. Puis il s'approcha de la cheminée et la fenêtre s'ouvrit brusquement. Le vent glacial souffla à travers la pièce et fit tomber quelques objets à terre.

Il alla fermer la fenêtre, et vit passer une ombre. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, il commença à rire faiblement.

Ha ha, les gars, c'était marrant. Y a quelqu'un ?

Seul le souffle du vent le répondit.

Vous savez, ce sont les plus courtes qui sont les meilleurs.

Il ferma ses volets, puis sa fenêtre et alla se coucher. Bien pelotonné dans son lit, sentait le sommeil le gagner, mais…

Camus, Camuuuus ? Camuuuuuuuuuuuuuus.

Milo ? c'est toi ?

HA HA HA HA HA

Milo ? Et merde, je ne vais pas commencer à avoir peur à cause de lui et de son livre à la noix.

Camuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus.

Milo, c'est pas drôle.

Il prit la direction du couloir et entendit un bruit étrange. Celui d'un moteur, il n'arrivait pas à l'identifier. Mais il passa outre et se dirigea dans le noir dans la direction du bruit. Il vit Milo, assit, pose lascive, sur le canapé de son salon.

Milo, tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur. J'ai envie de dormir, repasse demain et je te parlerais de ton livre.

Je ne suis pas venu pour le livre.

Je ne veux pas savoir, rentre chez toi. Je suis crevé.

Camus vit sur le visage de son camarade, un sourire sadique, le même qu'il utilisait dans ses combats. Il se retourna, essayant de ne pas afficher sa peur sur son visage et tenta de reprendre le chemin le menant à sa chambre. Mais Milo s'interposa.

Camus, dit moi que tu m'aimes.

Milo, tu sais très bien

Non Camus, tant que je ne t'entendrais pas le dire, je ne pourrais pas savoir.

Milo, je te le dirais demain. Vas te coucher. Et si tu veux, tu pourras même dormir ici.

Dit moi que tu m'aimes, dit le scorpion en brandissant la tronçonneuse.

Pose ça, Je te ferais le petit déjeuné ?

Dit… le … moi.

ne… ne m'approche pas avec ça.

Dit moi que tu m'aimes.

Camus prit ses jambes à son cou et se retrouva dans sa cuisine. Comment cela pouvait il être possible alors qu'il avait prit la direction de sa chambre. Il vit Hyoga attaché sur la table de la cuisine, un drap blanc sur lui. Aphrodite arriva avec un scalpel et commença à entailler son ancien élève.

Tu ne ressembleras plus à un vilain petit canard. Dit Aphrodite en se penchant au dessus de sa victime. Tu seras beau, un magnifique cygne.

Le poisson taillada le visage du disciple du verseau faisant gicler du sang un peu partout dans la pièce. Après cette intervention non conforme aux règles d'Hygiène, Aphrodite entama la danse du ballet « le lac des cygnes » au tour de la table. Et Hyoga se releva atrocement défigurer.

Maître ? dit-il. Regardez, je suis un cygne splendide.

N'est-il pas magnifique Camus ? dit Aphrodite s'approchant de lui.

Il recula se cognant dans la porte de la cuisine. Puis le bruit de la tronçonneuse vint couvrir la voix de Hyoga et d'Aphrodite qui commençaient dangereusement à s'approcher de lui.

Il sortit de la pièce préférant affronter Milo, mais au lieu de sortir, il alla se réfugier dans sa chambre. C'est à ce moment là que l'arme de Milo commença à transpercer la porte et se coinça subitement. Le chevalier du scorpion arriva à la dégager sans grande peine et passa sa tête dans le trou qu'il avait réussit à faire.

Camus. Dit le moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

Camus se réveilla en hurlant en en tombant de son lit. Il se releva et se massa le dos.

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, un simple cauchemar. Je ne lirais plus les romans policiers fantastiques de Milo. C'est fini.

Il alla prendre sa douche et prit la direction de sa cuisine. Il se prépara une bonne tasse de café et commença à le siroter.

Camus ?

En voyant Milo arriver dans la cuisine tout sourire, les mains dans le dos. Il ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir. Il lâcha sa tasse qui se brisa en répandant sur le sol le liquide noir.

DIAMOND DUST.

Il gela les jambes de son meilleur ami. Et s'approcha de lui tout en gardant ses distances.

Mais Camus ? Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Tu ne m'auras pas une deuxième fois. Qu'est ce que tu caches dans ton dos.

Mais…

Dit-le.

Je viens t'apporter un nouveau roman et ton journal.

Le scorpion lui montra ce qu'il avait dans la main et Camus se sentit gêné. Il s'approcha de Milo, rigola faiblement. Et reprit son air sérieux.

Non mais c'est de ta faute aussi. Arriver comme ça à l'improviste dans t'annoncer. Franchement, soit plus prudent. Et puis j'en veux pas te ton livre. Non mais, comme si je passais mon temps à lire.

Mais Camus…

Non c'est bon, je ne veux plus te voir, vas t'en.

Ca sera un peu dur, j'ai les jambes gelées. Ne me dit pas que mon livre t'a fait peur ?

Non, bien sûr que non. Et bien pour la peine, tu resteras comme ça.

Mais c'est qu'un livre.

Camus s'en alla de la cuisine laissant le pauvre Milo se libérer seul et rigoler aussi. Mais il s'arrêta bien vite lorsqu'il vit le café qui était répandu sur le sol, gelé aussi.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. ^^ Et la suite dans un instant


	2. Chapter 2

HALLOWEEN HORROR FUNNY SHOW PART 2

Voici un thème pas trop abordé par les fans de Saint Seiya, mais je pense que personne ne me jettera des tomates pourries, ou bien m'empoisonnera des pommes? C'est Halloween, après s'être fait dévalisé des placards de bonbons par des mioches qui frappent comme des bourrins alors que tu n'as qu'une seule envie c'est de manger les bonbons achetés. Que le monde est cruel. Et qu'aussi on te traite limite de radine parce que tu as donné qu'une poignée de bonbons. Je te signale, enfants ingrats qu'on paie les bonbons que tu bouffes gratuitement. Donc je peux être pingre. En même temps, j'en avait pas une tonne de bonbons. Voici ma gueulante pour Halloween. Bonne lecture. ^^

* * *

Ikki du phénix était un jeune homme solitaire qui préférait respirer les vapeurs toxiques de son volcan que de rester au manoir Kido. Mais un beau jour de printemps alors que son frère lui avait demandé avec des yeux larmoyant de venir passer quelques jours avec lui, il décida de rentrer à la fondation. Cela faisait 2 jours qu'il était revenu et il avait décidé de faire une petite sieste bien méritée dans sa chambre.

Il s'allongea sur sa couche, s'étira et ferma les yeux. Il attendit deux minutes, puis trois. Compta les moutons, les signes du zodiaque, les 76 chevaliers restants, mais rien à faire. Le sommeil ne se présenta pas. Mais un bruit étrange si. Il essaya de ne pas y faire attention. Puis maudit son frère se disant qu'au volcan il n'y avait aucun bruit. Ensuite il mit l'oreiller contre ses oreilles, mais rien n'y faisait. Toujours ce bruit incessant.

Après quelques minutes, le bruit cessa. Il pensa enfin pouvoir se reposer. Mais le bruit des chaines l'alerta. Un ennemi ? Tatsumi faisait encore des siennes ? Non, Shun s'entraînait dans sa chambre. Shun s'entraînait dans sa chambre ? Avec un cosmos familier ? Avec des chaînes ? Non, il devait surement polir son armure… avec ses chaines. Il se releva brusquement et fila de sa chambre.

Non pas Shun.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de son frère et mit sa main sur la poignée. Il était comme paralysé. Les bruits effrayants qui se faisaient entendre le firent reculer d'un pas. Comment ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Il prit son courage à deux mains et se mit à tourner la poigner lentement, entrebâilla lentement la porte puis l'ouvrit en grand en criant « SHUN ». L'interpellé se retourna comme si de rien était. Le phénix recula encore une fois d'un pas, l'horreur se lisait sur son visage.

Shun se dirigea vers son frère et se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

Qu'est ce que, mais tu…

J'ai passé une bonne partie de ma vie sur une île avec des chaines et des fouets. Tu pensais que j'allais rester le jeune garçon pur et innocent depuis le début ? Fallait vraiment être naïf. Et comme tu le vois, j'ai enfin trouvé un partenaire à la hauteur.

L'ainé se figea lorsqu'il vit le chevalier qui était sur le lit. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Les auteurs de Yaoi avaient raison. Leur relation avait peut être bien commencé au début de la série. Ou bien vers le milieu de la série si on ne compte pas les épisodes des Asgard. Hyoga, le chevalier du cygne. Il était allongé sur le ventre, en sueur, le dos strié de blessure.

Et tu n'as encore rien vu, dit le blond en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il recula, se cogna contre le mur. Il regarda son frère horrifié puis Hyoga. Mais comment cela pouvait il être possible ? Pourquoi son frère était tombé sur une île sado mazochiste ? Il ne le saura jamais.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOON.

La pièce s'assombrit et une coulée de lave vint lécher les pieds de son frère. C'est à ce moment qu'il se réveilla au beau milieu de son volcan. Plus jamais, plus jamais il ne lira les livres qui dérivent vers son île. Plus jamais.

* * *

Je suis sûr que vous y aviez déjà pensé. Mais jamais écrit XD MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.


End file.
